


You're like a little kitten.

by Brxvery



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band), louisandharry - Fandom
Genre: A Bit of Fluff, Bottom Louis, Cat Tail, Cute Louis, Dom Harry, I wanted to give louis a collar but i thought it a bit extreme for this right now, I'll save it for later tbh, Kitten Louis, M/M, Oversized Sweater, Smut, Sub Louis, Subspace, Top Harry, but maybe not because they might do this, butt plug, harryandlouis, jUST IMAGINE, larry au, larry smut, louisandharry, louisandharry smut, subspace louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-24
Updated: 2014-08-24
Packaged: 2018-02-14 02:12:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2174106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brxvery/pseuds/Brxvery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A one shot in which Harry is feeling a bit overwhelmed with everything and Louis's got a thing for butt plugs with cat tails attached and Harry's oversized sweaters. Louis always helps Harry out, doesn't he?</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're like a little kitten.

Harry sat in the love seat in the hotel living room, sighing as he looked at the messages he got from Modest lately, and he couldn't help but want to punch a hole in the wall. He was sick and tired of being pushed around, especially when all he was doing is being himself for a little bit.

It never felt fair anymore.

He sighed and started scrolling through his phone aimlessly, just wanting to get his mind off the stress of everything. He figured if he could get his mind off these things, he'd be a bit better off rather than being super stressed. He really didn't want to be stressed and put on a facade to the fans- they always knew when he was a bit upset, anyway. His fingers nimbly flicked through twitter for a bit before becoming a bit bored of the spam tweets and how new twitter notifications literally came in hundreds by the second.

After logging off of twitter, he found something that would undoubtedly make him happy. His pictures. Sure, it seemed that pictures wouldn't matter too much, but when he wanted comfort, he could count on his memories that have been photographed. There were pictures of his family, some old from before he was put in the band, some recent from before tour started.Then of course, pictures of Louis. 

Harry had left Louis in their room, sound asleep. Of course, Louis always relieved his stress, but he hated seeing his boyfriend so worried over his well being, so he decided not to say anything right now. He also didn't want to wake him.

So there he sat, looking at his pictures like an absolute idiot with a huge smile. There was one picture of him and Louis kissing, and he thought it was proper cute. It was really cute, Louis in his lap, their arms wrapped around each other, all closed eyed and happy. In his distracted state, he didn't notice Louis walk into the living room.

Louis had woken up thirty minutes ago, well rested, and regretfully, with morning wood. He had turned to check on Harry, but he was a bit disappointed to find that Harry wasn't there. After laying still for about ten minutes, he decided to just take care of himself a bit. He got out of bed and dug into his and Harry's bag. He stripped his boxers off, already wearing one of Harry's big sweaters. The sweater went up down mid thigh, a lilac purple color, and it was one of Louis's favorites- whether he was wearing it, or if Harry was. 

He had originally thought of getting a dildo for some needed relief, but instead, he'd stumbled upon a butt plug. It was one of his newer buys, a plug with a cat tail hanging from it. It had light brown 'fur' attached, matching the color of his hair, and though there had been many different colors and patterns for it, he decided that he'd just get one that matched him particularly.

So, after finding the lube and managing to slick the plug, he had inserted it into himself, receiving a small groan of pleasure. He really rather have Harry, and that was when he had decided to get out of the room to actually go look around and see if Harry was home and willing to give in to Louis wanting to go at it. 

With the butt plug in him, Louis couldn't help but squirm and shiver a bit, feeling himself stretch around the material. He felt his cock give a twitch, and that's really found the drive to look for Harry because, hell, he really needed some relief, even if it would be just a hand job, though he preferred something more than that. He had padded down the hallway and saw the living room. 

And more importantly, Harry.

He smiled wide to himself, walking to Harry quietly because he could clearly see that his boyfriend was busy looking at something. Despite him being nearly achingly hard, he creeped to the back side of the love seat that Harry sat in, nearly giggling. He couldn't just get rid of all his schemes and shenanigans, now could he? He peered over the top, looking at what Harry was looking at. 

His heart gave a small skip. 

Louis felt his chest get all warm at the picture that Harry was looking at. X Factor days, literally. Sure, he didn't really think he had looked too great then, but the picture was cute.. The red roses that Harry had 'teasingly' bought him, pretending to propose. He had remembered giggling loudly and giving harry sweet kisses when they were left to have time alone. It had been such a wonderful time, all new to how strongly they felt for each other. And could he say that the feeling had changed? It hadn't. He still felt it, and he knew very well that Harry did, too. 

He smiled to himself before he let out a soft breath, biting his lip. "You were very lost in the picture, H," he murmured softly, knowing that Harry still didn't know he was in the room. He smiled a bit cheekily before managing to sit himself in Harry's lap. With the pressure on his butt plug from sitting, he let out a soft moan, his eyes closing instinctively. 

Harry, who had practically jumped when he heard Louis's voice, looked down at his small boyfriend who was a squirming mess in his lap. "Lou! I- holy shit, I didn't even hear you get up, what," he raised an eyebrow, biting his lip and reaching to sit him upright. "And jesus, your moaning- has something got you worked up?" he couldn't help but smile down fondly at his boyfriend. "Tell me what's got you worked up so early in the morning?" he asked, putting his phone down and kissing Louis's forehead with a smile.

"Tease," Louis pouted before looking at Harry properly. "Okay.. So maybe... Maybe I had a naughty dream.. _Maybe_ I woke up hard.. And yeah, I was looking for you, but you're being sappy at the wrong time," he whined loudly and pressed against Harry's chest. Since he had moved, the butt plug shifted, which made him moan out loudly, closing his eyes as he pressed his hand down to his crotch, the fabric of Harry's sweater that he wore not too relieving, in all honesty.

He peered up at Harry with a whine, taking his boyfriend's hand and laying it on his lap. "Please? You _know_ you always make me feel amazing," he pouted, hoping that Harry would give in to at least a hand job.. Though, he really did want more... He wasn't sure that Harry was really up for a go at making love right now. 

"I thought you'd want more, babe. I mean, you're wearing that new bum plug you bought, aren't you?" he asked, standing with Louis in his arms easily. Louis was so small in his arms, and it came in handy in moments like this. "You look proper cute.. And yeah, I know, I'm supposed to be taking this all serious and whatever, but you look cute," he chuckled as he set Louis down on the floor by the couch. "Bend over, babe. I'll take good care of you," he whispered.

Right now, he was thankful that Louis was taking the stress away without even knowing it.

Louis looked at Harry with compliant eyes and kneeled, bending over the couch with his ass up. "Please," he whispered, pulling Harry's jumper up so that nothing covered his bum. The cat tail from the butt plug tickled at the inside of his thighs, and he couldn't help but shiver at the thought of Harry's mouth on him- of Harry _in_ him. Waiting patiently, he couldn't help but grind himself against the couch cushion.

The friction was better than nothing, but after mere seconds, he felt Harry's lips on his inner thighs, warm hands holding them lightly. The simple action had him moaning immediately, his body bending a bit more to stick his bum up farther. 

Harry's mouth was warm on Louis's skin, leaving wet kisses against his thighs. "Harry," Louis moaned out softly, more like an exhalation of breath. Louis's body practically moved to Harry's head, doing everything by instinct to get at least a little bit more relief. Of course, Harry complied, kissing at Louis's ass cheeks, taking his hands and spreading them to look at Louis's rim straining around the butt plug.

Tapping on the butt plug, Harry kissed at Louis's bum. With the taps came soft, stuttering whines. "Hmm.. It looks so pretty in you.. Like, you're a kitten, Lou," he hummed before sticking his tongue out to lick at his rim. He prodded at the feeling of the butt plug in Louis, knowing that Louis was clearly in need of relief. Teasingly, he took a hold of the tail attached to the butt plug, pressing the actual plug in as deep as it could do- which earned him an appreciative moan. 

Finally, despite the pleasure he was getting from this, Louis couldn't wait. "Please _just fuck me!_ " he begged out.

Harry didn't need to be told twice. He was glad that he just wore sweats and boxers this morning, because it was a lot easier to undress from that rather than jeans. "Stay bent over for me," he whispered, slipping his sweats off with his boxers before repositioning himself to kneel between Louis's spread legs. Slowly, careful not to pull it out too fast, he took a hold of the butt plug, pulling it out.

He earned a loud groan from doing so- also Louis's ass being pushed back into him in search of something to fill him up. Harry let out a moan to that, setting the butt plug on the couch by Louis, fixing Louis's hips so that they were aligned to his. "So beautiful, baby.. So beautiful, and all mine."

"Yours," Louis's weak mewl came, his eyes shut as he kept his head on the cushions. "Please Harry.. Please," he begged more, frantically grinding himself on the couch, Harry's sweater serving so that he didn't directly make contact with the rough fabric of the couch. He waited, though all he wanted was to have Harry slamming into him.

Aligning himself, Harry gave in to Louis's pleas, letting himself go in with ease. Despite being prepped from the butt plug, Louis was deliciously tight- so tight and so eager. "I want you to fuck yourself on me," he whispered, setting his hands on Louis's hips, already feeling sweat start to form on his temples, yet there was still so much to be done. He was starting to feel antsy for relief too, now. 

He waited, and in a matter of seconds, Louis had started to ram his bum backwards into Harry, taking all of Harry's dick in, letting out loud moans of pleasure. The friction created was unreal. This was probably one of the things Harry enjoyed most from going in without all that lube and what not. Not that he didn't like lube- he just liked the raw friction and feeling of having Louis this way a lot more. He squeezed at Louis's hips, practically pulling him back harsher. 

Louis was pliable in Harry's hands, his head up though his eyes remained closed. Moans escaped his lips loudly, his hands desperately trying to find something to hold onto properly. He was just so glad for the pleasure that was coursing through him. 

When Harry started moving his hips, Louis knew immediately. He could feel the heavier press of friction, his rim muscles slightly tightening to try and receive more of the tight rubbing. He could feel the way he stretched so nicely over Harry's length, feeling the jutting of the tip against his sensitive areas. "Harder," he whispered, reaching to move one of Harry's hands to his dick, which Harry complied to- moving his hand over Louis easily.

With his ache for relief, Louis found some way to move himself backwards faster, nearly pulling Harry out of him. He let out a loud groan to that, feeling his ass muscles twitch from nearly loosing contact. In fact, his whole body gave a twitch to the way his rim momentarily spread, his fingers digging into the couch. 

Harry watched in amazement, just fully in love with his boyfriend. Some times he just appreciated how Louis was when it was just them two in something intimate like this, and fuck, he loved it. "I love you," he whispered, bending to fold himself over Louis so he could move his hips to Louis's pace, moving his hand faster against Louis's erection. 

He could feel the precome dripping from Louis, his thumb nimbly reaching to spread the warm liquid over Louis's head and slit. 

Louis let out a high moan, his body practically wanting to collapse onto the floor of the living room from how amazing he felt. Euphoria was the only adjective that he could think of that would somewhat compare to how he felt, but _no_ , he felt something greater than that. "G-gonna- gonna come," he whimpered, knowing that he was giving in a bit early, but there was no way he could hold it in. His stomach was already tying in knots, his dick aching from the way Harry was massaging. 

Nodding, Harry placed soft kisses in between Louis's shoulder blades before jutting his hips upward to try and get Louis's prostate hit repeatedly. He knew he was getting Louis good by the way the smaller boy was curling, the way his moans turned into whines, the way he got impossibly tight until he felt Louis's muscles all tense at once, and he knew. 

Louis's orgasm came so hard to him, and his whole body shook, his bum pressing Harry all the way in until his mind went fuzzy. The fuzzy feeling was nice and dreamy, and all he could feel was Harry- then Harry's orgasm. He felt the way he was being filled up, his eyes still shut because the pleasure was all too great. He could feel how tightly his toes were curled, his hands still clutching onto the couch. 

Harry had came with a few more thrusts into Louis, his body giving a few spasms of pleasure. He spilled right into Louis, knowing that he didn't need to pull out. He let his forehead rest against Louis's shoulder, his breathing coming out in short puffs.

He waited a few minutes to pull out, grabbing the butt plug before moving. Somehow, all jelly-boned, Harry straightened up, hearing Louis's soft breaths. He pulled out and stuck the butt plug into Louis before any come spilled out, and he heard Louis's soft whine right after. 

"Babe?" he whispered, gently lifting Louis's body up into his arms and sitting on the couch. 

When he peered down at Louis, he was a bit at a loss for words. Louis was curling in to him, his irises blown out wide, the blues of his eyes swallowed with a pleasured look. Harry gently reached to move Louis's fringe out of the way, looking at his boyfriend who looked beyond blissed out. 

"Thank you," Louis's words slurred, his eyes shutting as his little hands reached out to try and grab at Harry's hands. He was completely limp against Harry, though he didn't seem to mind one bit, his ankles crossed from how Harry held him. 

"Are you alright? Hmm?" Harry asked, because of course he couldn't help but worry a bit, seeing Louis all pliant and so far gone. Then it all clicked. Subspace. It had to be. "How do you feel? I can set you on the couch for a bit so I can clean you up a bit, okay?" he murmured.

"Feeling fuzzy.. Good fuzzy. Yeah- couch," Louis mumbled, letting Harry settle him against the couch. He couldn't help but want Harry's arms around him right after because he simply didn't think the couch was half as cuddly as Harry was. Though, it was really nice to wear Harry's sweater- all reassuring and smelling heavenly of his boyfriend's cologne and natural scent. 

After Harry set Louis down on the couch, making sure that he was against the back of the couch and wouldn't roll off, he quickly went to the bathroom to get a wash cloth to clean them both off. He took a face towel, running it under warm water before making his way back. He decided that he would clean Louis off. 

He kneeled by the couch, looking at Louis. "Lou?" he whispered, seeing that Louis was slightly curled, his expression completely relaxed. He didn't need to be told. Louis was asleep.

He smiled and kissed at Louis's forehead, gently lifting the sweater up to wipe at Louis's stomach. Louis turned to his side, reaching to hug at whatever was in reach. "Harry," he whispered, which Harry of course heard. It was barely a whisper, soft and sweet. With Louis laid like this, the butt plug with the tail visible, Harry kept on thinking about how Louis positively looked like a kitten, all sweater paws and soft and cuddly- and, if he could say so himself, most importantly, _all his_.

**Author's Note:**

> you should all follow me on twitter @inkediwt because I tweet louisandharry and I try to keep up with all the great prompts for more smut.


End file.
